


Home Run, Run Home

by Mono_D_Duo, Willy_Wanker, zero_kun



Category: Bleach
Genre: Animal Instincts, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shotacon, Smut, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Yaoi, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Ichigo, now no more than a regular human, is bored with everyday life. When he visits Urahara to try and get an update on what's going on with Soul Society.  Urahara's not there, but when Jinta asks to go play ball Ichigo has no reason to refuse. They play, and Ichigo is unable to control himself when Jinta teases him with his body.





	Home Run, Run Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy our first collab ^-^

Ichigo was looking up at the orange sky, watching the sunset by the river. He sighed, bored with everything at the moment. Since losing his Shinigami powers he had been rather depressed and frustrated. Not being able to sense any spiritual pressure at all felt as if he were wearing a thick sweater over all of his senses. Then a thought popped into his head, "I think I'll see what Urahara's up to." He muttered, thinking he'll see them if nothing more than to reminisce about how he originally unlocked his power. He might also get an update as to what was happening in Soul Society. Last he heard the visoreds’ exile had been lifted.

With that modicum of motivation, he started sauntering towards that back-alley shop. By the time he arrived, the clouds were dusty pink.

“Hey, Hat’n’cloggs?” He declared, expecting an overly-enthusiastic response. He got none, but he did hear a loud shuffling from the back room. Again, he felt frustrated at not being able to tell if it was a captain-level person like Tessai or Urahara, or a regular, mundane human.

He entered and politely kicked off his shoes and walked past the shop area which held a variety of odd knick-knacks. He saw a bunny-headed candy dispenser and felt a hole punch into his gut. It reminded him so much of Rukia. Of course, out of everyone he could no longer see, he missed her the most.

“Begone intruder!” Ichigo heard someone yell from behind him. Reflexively he bent his body to the side, letting the would-be assaulter leap right past him and into the wall.  
“Hey, what do you think you’re doing, brat!?” Ichigo scolded, lording over Jinta with a fierce scowl on his face.

“Ichigo!” Jinta yelled, getting to his feet and pointing accusingly at the former Shinigami. “No shoplifting!” He yelled, looking at the candy dispenser in Ichigo’s hand.

Ichigo looked at his hand with a raised eyebrow. He didn’t even realize he’d picked it up. Shrugging, he placed it with the rest.

“Where’s Urahara?” He asked the boy, eyeing his massive bat.

"He's out of town with Tessai and left me to watch the shop," Jinta said, sighing, incredibly bored.

“Where’s Ururu?” Ichigo asked, looking around and straining his ears. He knew the girl was too passive for her own good and would likely do whatever Jinta said without the barrier of adult supervision in the way.

“Running a few errands.” He said, pouting.

“Right,” Ichigo said, letting the word trail. An awkward silence fell between the pair. “I guess I’ll head off then, let the old man know I called in.” He said, turning around to put his shoes back on.

“Wait!” Jinta shouted with childlike excitement, stopping Ichigo in his tracks. “You wanna pitch some balls with me?” He asked with a hopeful glimmer in his eye.

Ichigo shrugged, thinking that he had nothing better to do with his time. “Sure.” He thought it might take his mind off of recent events. Besides, his big-brotherly instinct was to keep little kids entertained.

Jinta was overjoyed, he was grinning ear to ear.

Before leaving, the kid insisted on getting a few things first. Ichigo did pocket one of the candy dispensers while the kid was gone, one of the Chappy ones.

When Jinta came back he was wearing a white baseball shirt with red trimmings, and a pair of tight and very short shorts to match. He raised an eyebrow at the wear, not really worried about the kid’s health given what he was. When he bent over to pick up his massive bat, Ichigo couldn’t help but notice the way Jinta’s shorts tightened, so he showed off the very top and the very bottom of his butt-cheeks. He blushed, not entirely surprised that Jinta had little humility. Then, when he lifted the bat high over his head, the shorts tightened much the same way in the front, showing a vague outline of his cock and balls.

Ichigo internally questioned Jinta’s decision to bring along his absolutely massive metal bat, but then remembered the kid was probably freak-show strong compared to a regular human. He’d also brought along a duffle bag of dozens of baseballs. He imagined a lot of those wouldn’t be coming back.

He didn’t mind when the kid bombarded him with question after question as they walked through Karakura but was relieved to arrive at the desolate baseball field. It was almost dark out, but they had no reason to fear what went bump in the night.

Jinta went to bat first, so Ichigo took the duffle bag, pulled out the first ball and threw it with as much force as he thought the kid could handle. With a sudden and alarming crack, the ball was sent past the bounds of the field and into the nightlife of Karakura Town.

“Impressive,” Ichigo said with genuine awe. Sure, he’d seen amazing things during his time as a substitute Shinigami, some terrifying things too, but it was still a bit surreal to see a little kid swing something with such inhuman strength.

But then again, Jinta wasn’t exactly a human, was he? He never asked explicitly, but he could tell that like Kon, Jinta, and Ururu were modified souls placed into false bodies by Kisuke Urahara and were being passed off as regular children. Their strength couldn’t be explained any other way. They weren’t Quincies like Uryu, nor were they superpowered humans like Chad and Orihime. He couldn’t sense them now, but their spiritual pressures had always felt more like Kon’s than anyone else’s.

Jinta hit a few more out of the park before saying he wanted to practice his pitch. He left the bat for Ichigo, who was surprised by the weight of it but found he could lift it with little issue.

The strawberry blonde gripped the base of the bat and tapped it on the plate a couple of times and held it as if it were a katana.

Jinta could barely hold back a fit of laughter at the ridiculous pose. He gathered his senses and hurled the ball as fast as he could. To his surprise, Ichigo struck the ball with deadly force. As the ball dug into the soft sand of the field right behind him like a meteor, a large sweat droplet of terror dripped down his temple. However, this was now a challenge to Jinta to see if he could get at least one ball passed Ichigo in his silly pose.

For a while, he didn’t succeed, but after Ichigo saw the frustration building up in the boy he let one fly by while making it seem like it was a genuine strike.

Jinta grinned, jumping in celebration. He pulled off his sweat-stained shirt, waving it in the air in victory. Ichigo noticed how toned Jinta was, not as much as himself or the likes of Kenpachi Zaraki, but more than your average ten year old would be.

“Now just do it two more times and you’ll have me out.” Ichigo reminded, resting the bat on his shoulder and shooting Jinta a smirk.

“Just watch me!” He declared, throwing his shirt onto the ground and taking another ball from the bag, fire in his eyes.

He did struggle to get another one passed Ichigo, but he did manage to get a second strike genuinely after he almost slipped and curved the ball in a way Ichigo wasn’t suspecting. He grinned, thinking that he had it figured out only to find that Ichigo adapted quickly, and no number of curveballs got passed him after that.

Eventually, he ran out of balls and had to run around the pitch gathering up the rest. A lot of them were embedded in the ground around Ichigo, who looked at him with a smarmy grin.

“Having fun?” He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Tch! Kiss my ass!” Jinta cursed, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and dropping them to his knees, shaking his naked rear mockingly at Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed again, his pants becoming a little bit tighter at the brazen display. He wanted to look away but he physically couldn’t. Jinta’s butt cheeks looked so smooth and round, practically asking to be grabbed, fondled and kneaded. Ichigo could also see Jinta’s balls dangling tightly from between his legs. He wanted to flick them and see if he could make the redhead scream.

Too soon, Jinta pulled his shorts back up and resumed his task of collecting the baseballs.

Jinta got his third and final strike during their next bout. He accused Ichigo of letting it through on purpose but the truth was that Ichigo was still thinking about the sight of Jinta’s ass and balls, so much so that he wasn’t paying proper attention and didn’t even swing for one of Jinta’s pitches.

“Fine!” Ichigo said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “That one doesn’t count.” Besides, he didn’t mind looking at him for longer. In nothing but those short-shorts and shoes, he was an alluring sight.

The shirtless redhead smirked, glad he wouldn't be cheated out of the proper strike. Having collected all the balls, he picked up his favourite lucky ball, it was clearly more worn than the rest. However, a strong doubt still lingered in the back of his mind. Jinta really wanted to strike out Ichigo on this next ball, his pride was on the line. He needed more motivation.

“I’m definitely gonna get you out with this one!” Jinta declared, trying to psych himself up while holding his lucky ball aloft.

“Wanna bet?” Ichigo asked, grinning.

Jinta looked around, seeing if there was anything bad enough for him to do to quantify a real bet. "Ichigo, if I don't strike you out with this ball I'll....” A thought came to mind, one that would certainly motivate him to strike the teen out. “I’ll streak around the bases!"

Jinta would never know that he guaranteed Ichigo hitting that ball. Few things would’ve distracted him from the thoughts of Jinta’s almost-nakedness. His complete nudity was one of those things.

Jinta clutched his lucky ball firmly, his eye on the prize. He brought it behind his ear and with all the strength he could possibly muster. The ball accelerated, rapidly breaking the sound barrier, a visible shock wave emanated from it.

Alas, Ichigo had his eyes on a prize too, and his prize was his, they both knew that when Jinta’s lucky ball was sent flying to the other side of the field.

“Looks like I win,” Ichigo said, taking a step back and gesturing to the home plate. “You said all the bases.”

Jinta blushed, storming over to the spot and inserting his thumbs into his waistband. He hesitated. Sure, he had mooned Ichigo not long ago, but that was different, dignified, his choice. This was not that.

Deciding to rip the band-aid off, he pushed his shorts to his ankles and kicked them off, leaving him completely and utterly bare to the world. He cupped his hands over his small cock and balls, embarrassed Ichigo could see his everything.

“Get runnin’.” Ichigo chuckled, smacking Jinta’s right ass-cheek, leaving a pink hand-print behind.

Ichigo watched as the boy ran to each base, his cock hardening almost completely. He bit his lip, wondering if he’d be able to go anywhere with this. An idea popped into his head. Smirking, he collected Jinta’s shirt and shorts before he could notice and hid them.

Once Jinta was past third base he saw his clothes were gone.

“Hey!” He yelled, sprinting to home base. “Where are my clothes?”

Ichigo shrugged. “Who knows.” The smirk on his face told Jinta that this was entirely his doing.

“Give them back!” He yelled, bringing his fists up in a fighting stance.

“Oh? You wanna fight with this thing out?” Ichigo asked, stepping forward and reaching down, pinching the tip of Jinta’s cock between two fingers.

Jinta yipped and blushed beet-red. Jinta could feel his cock begin to harden. He might’ve looked young, but he knew damn well how his own body worked. Night after night of experimentation made sure of that.

Not even thinking about it, Jinta thrust into Ichigo’s grip, uncurling his foreskin. He grabbed the teen’s wrist to make sure he didn’t move away.

Ichigo was stunned, he didn’t expect it to happen so easily, but if Jinta was as horny as he was right now then this would be far too easy. He wrapped his entire fist around Jinta’s member and pumped it. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no-one was around to see them. It may have been night-time but he could never be too careful.

“You know what’s even better than my hand?” Ichigo asked, loosening his grasp on Jinta.

“W-what?” Jinta asked, lost in his own world of pleasure.

“Let me just show you.” Ichigo said, getting to his knees. He held onto Jinta’s hips and pulled the boy’s hairless cock closer to his mouth. Licking them first, he rolled back the foreskin and wrapped his lips around the sensitive pink tip.

Jinta bit his lip to keep from screaming out.

By now Ichigo's throbbing erection strained against the clothed confines of his tight skinny jeans, desperately needing to be freed.

He undid his zipper and his cock sprung forth from his pants, dripping with need.

Ichigo's body felt hot with all the excitement, he lightly stroked his dick while he bobbed his head sucking tentatively on Jinta's hard boyhood. He truly enjoyed it even deepthroating and lapping at Jinta's forbidden fruit. With all the whimpers and moans the ex-Shinigami could hear from his little lover he knew he had him in the palm of his hand. Ichigo was already on the edge of his climax. He stood up, his hard cock waited mere inches from Jinta's soft lips, a bead of pre-cum formed on its tip. "Your turn," he groaned impatiently.

Jinta gulped. He’d read about stuff like this, thoughts of sucking a man off always excited him, let alone doing it in such an open and public, albeit desolate, place. He licked his lips, mimicking what Ichigo had done and pulled the teen’s foreskin back before licking the salty bead of cum away.

Ichigo sighed, tangling his fingers in Jinta’s red locks. He wanted so badly to explode in his mouth and make him swallow his cum. He restrained himself and pulled Jinta off of his cock and shoved two fingers in there instead.

“Make ‘em good and wet.” He ordered, stroking his hard-on. After a minute of Jinta sucking on his extremities, he pulled the boy off and grabbed him by the back of the neck. He frogmarched Jinta to the back of the batter’s box and shoved him up against the fence that enclosed it. “This might hurt a little.” He said, getting behind the boy and spreading his soft and bouncy cheeks, showing off his winking hole.

He traced Jinta’s entrance with his wet fingers and slowly inserted one in. Jinta groaned, his legs trembling, his ass quivering and his mouth drooling. He never imagined that he’d get to do anal so soon. He tested out a lot of things he could find around the shop, things he thought he could comfortably fit up his ass. It hurt at the start but as he practiced it got easier and easier. He hoped he’d get to take a man’s cock someday and he was ecstatic it was happening already.

He arched his back, easily taking the first finger. Ichigo wasted no time in inserting the second one. He scissored Jinta’s insides, taking pride in making him moan like that. He curved his fingers, bearing down on that spot in Jinta that made him scream in pleasure. Not wanting him to attract anyone, Ichigo picked up one of the stray baseballs and shoved it in his mouth.

“If you need to scream just bite down on that.” He ordered, roughly shoving his fingers deeper into the boy’s ass. He pulled them out, leaving Jinta feeling empty.

With his sword quenched in boy spit, Ichigo firmly gripped Jinta's hips and harshly plunged his mighty dagger into the tight warmth, striking his target. Jinta moaned obscenely through the baseball as his prostate was pounded by Ichigo's bulbous head, he would be howling otherwise. A light breeze swept across the field causing their clothes and hair to flutter reminding them of the exposed situation they were in.

Jinta’s moans and groans were like an encore to Ichigo, motivating him to plunge himself deeper and deeper into the redhead until the pitch echoed with the sounds of their bodies colliding. He lost all prudence in regard to being caught, he was too caught up in the hot tightness around his swollen manhood.

Ichigo hoisted Jinta up, forcing him to clutch onto the fence as he thrust up into his ass.

“Take it! Take it!” Ichigo chanted, grasping Jinta’s hips so hard he left bruises behind. His eyes began to flicker an unsettling iridescent yellow. “You’re MINE!” Ichigo growled with a sadistic wickedness Jinta was actually slightly afraid of.

“Ichigo!” Jinta shouted, spitting the gag out.

“Shut up!” Ichigo hissed, pulling his cock out and throwing Jinta to the ground. He pounced on the boy again, grabbing his hips and forcing his face to the dirt. He continued to ruthlessly fuck Jinta.

The teen could feel his climax approaching. He tightened his grip on the boy and pulled him onto his cock in time with his thrusts, making sure he struck him as deep as possible.

“Fuck!” Ichigo groaned through grit teeth. His seed spilled into Jinta’s ass as if it were a garden hose, soaking his insides with hot cum.

Ichigo stayed hunched over Jinta, breathless as he came down from his high. He pulled his flaccid cock out from between the boy’s bruised cheeks, a torrent of his seed coming with it, leaking down Jinta’s thighs and dripping onto the ground.

His wits coming back to him, Ichigo sighed. “I might’ve been a bit rough there, sorry.” He said, standing up and tucking himself back into his pants.

Soon Ichigo was on edge as what had just happened sunk in. He began to sweat a nervous sweat as his mind started to race with negative thoughts. Suddenly he heard sirens in the distance, wrought with worry he apologized again and split, "Ah, see ya around," he abruptly darted off, completely forgetting to tell Jinta where his clothes were.

As soon as Jinta regained the ability to walk he looked for his clothes as quickly as his shaky legs could carry him. After nearly half an hour of fruitless searching, he gave up and decided to cut his losses. He now knew what it felt like to get properly fucked by a man, and he knew this experience would fuel countless hours of self-fulfilment in the dead of night under the sheets.

It was as he zipped the duffle bag closed that he swore he could feel somebody watching him. Thinking nothing of it, he began to walk home, taking the least populated route possible, darting in and out of alleys, hiding behind dumpsters. He decided to leave the bag and bat behind, deciding to return for them when he had clothes. With them he’d be too noticeable.

The feeling of being watched didn’t quite leave him. He kept peeking over his shoulder and covering his cock and balls. It was as he was walking through a bad smelling alleyway that he felt the immediate and unyielding urge to piss. Making absolutely sure no-one could see him he stood behind a garbage can and relieved himself with a breath of relief.

He didn’t notice when the one who had been spying on him entered the alley, silent as a ghost with dubious intent in its mind. Jinta didn’t realize anything at all until he felt something thick, warm and wet slide its way between his cum-stained ass-cheeks.

He jumped with a yelp, his back to the wall and his still leaking cock splashing the massive canine in front of him with piss. The scowl on the beast’s face said that he didn’t take kindly to that. On all fours, the animal was of a height with Jinta, and it had boxed him in.

It moved its maw to Jinta’s neck, and if the boy hadn’t just emptied himself he was sure he would’ve wet himself in that moment. It was a bit of a relief when the beast began to lick at his neck, tickling him. He giggled, the wolf-dog’s pink tongue trailing down his chest until it lapped at his aching cock and balls. He bit his lip, knowing that he’d cum three times as Ichigo mercilessly fucked him and not sure whether his body could take any more abuse that night.

The animal raised one of its powerful paws to his shoulder, forcing him to his knees and pushing him with his snout until he was facing the wall. Jinta grunted as the beast held its weight on his back, his front paws wrapping around his waist. He gulped as it lined its massive cock up to his already sore asshole. Just looking between his legs, he could see that it was bigger than Ichigo.

He had to force himself to not cry out as it pushed passed his ring of muscle, stretching him and fucking him with little to no regard of how small his body was. It went in deeper than Ichigo without as much preparation. He was trembling. It hurt. It hurt even more when the beast pulled out and fucked him to the knot again.

The dog's humping became wild as hot, ragged snorts came from his flaring nostrils, his wet nose tickled the boy’s sensitive neck. Jinta could hardly form a coherent thought. Surely if this were a regular human body and not one constructed by Kisuke Urahara it’d be decimated by now.

Jinta was already at his limit, his vision blurred, his muscles ached. His throat was dry and his lower half felt numb by this point, he couldn't take much more.

Just then, barely conscious, he felt the distinct feeling of two furry hands grip his sides. He was lifted off the ground and was forced even deeper on to the dog’s mighty appendage like a sex toy. Then a rush of spiritual pressure hit him like a ton of bricks and caused him to blackout.

With a ferocious growl, the dog came, shooting ropes of cum into the unconscious redhead. Jinta’s stomach bulged. With a heavy breath, the dog forced his thick knot into the boy, waiting for it to swell and lay there, panting and exhausted.

The night went on, the dog waited and waited for his knot to go down and when it did, he pulled out and a torrent of his seed spilled onto the ground. He gathered the boy into his arms and in a flash they were gone.

Jinta was laid out in front of the Urahara shop, nothing but shoes to cover him and coated in a sheen of sweat and cum. As fast as they arrived, the dog was gone again.

Komamura morphed into his humanoid form, snuck into a nearby alley and pulled out a cylindrical object from his captains uniform, a prototype from Mayuri. He unfurled the flexible screen rolled up from inside. Pressing a button on the top, the portable screen blinked on and Head Captain Yamamoto's upside down face appeared. Komamura quickly flipped it over and began his report breathlessly. Luckily for him the device didn't transmit smell.

“Captain Komamura.” The wizened old man stated, the mere sound of his voice enough to make the captain revere him.

“Head Captain,” Komamura replied. “The situation in Karakura Town is stable. The former substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, is showing no signs of regaining his powers and seems to have adapted to life as a normal human. The Quincy has taken up the role of this place’s defender.”

"Very good, you may return," Yamamoto stated fumbling with his device for a few minutes before turning it off. Komamura breathed a sigh of relief as he wiped the sweat from his furry brow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in content like this and producing your own work in a group amongst your peers, join us on discord! We are the sin corps, and we provide a supportive community for content creators interested in all things taboo.
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)


End file.
